Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a game machine and a game program.
Related Art
A timing game is designed to adjust timing to a rhythm, a melody, or a movement of an image. In such a timing game, an evaluation is made based on the offset between the timing instructed in the game and the timing of an operation made by a user.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-81703 discloses such a game machine, which enables the user playing the game to edit the instructed timing and type of operation, with a limitation on the degree of editing freedom or with poor editing freedom.